Typical vehicle body construction includes a front end and a body, which are both mounted to a vehicle frame. The front end typically is coupled to the body for forming a front-end to body-side joint.
Specifically, the body typically includes an A-pillar section having an exterior side with a longitudinally-extending member, e.g. a stub shotgun, of the front end coupled thereto. In addition, the A-pillar section typically further includes an interior side with one or more reinforcement plates mounted thereon. These reinforcement plates typically are utilized for reinforcing the A-pillar section and supporting one or more door hinges that are disposed at or adjacent to the A-pillar section.
It would be desirable to provide a seal apparatus for an improved front-end to body-side joint that insulates the interior cab from noise typically produced external thereto, increases the rigidity of the vehicle body, decreases the number of the vehicle components, minimizes the manufacturing cycle time, and decreases the costs associated therewith.